


Growing up, baby doll

by lion_62



Series: Baby Doll [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beard John, Breakups, Bullying, But John takes care of him, But not by our boys, Cheating, Crying, Darbys adorable, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluffy, French, Giggling, Growing Up, M/M, More tags by chapter, Mycroft is protective, New Baby, New Year, Nightmares, Periods, Purple Shirt of Sex, Rugby, School Reunion, Victor Trevor is a d-bag, american school system, cudding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John had been through a lot with their daughter Darby, but six months ago she was cleared from her cancer.</p><p>This we be the adventure they have as Darby grows up into a young woman.</p><p>Recommended to read 'It's okay baby doll, papa and daddy got you' and 'come on baby doll' before this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like sorry for boo boos

“Hurry up baby girl, we gotta get home and start cooking for our party.” John laughed pulling his six almost seven year old daughter along.

“I'm trying papa, slow down.” Darby whined but a smile was on her face. “We still have eight hours to midnight!” 

“Yeah but everyone is coming at eight so we only have four hours until they come.” John reasoned pulling the girl onto Bakers Street the shop bags swinging in his hand. “You wanna make cookies for tonight so we gotta get started.” 

“Okay.” Darby smiled excited for tonight. It was New Year's Eve and now that she was almost seven papa and daddy were letting her stay up until midnight. 

A little more than six months ago Darby had been cleared from her cancer and had gone to Disneyland. Darby had started fourth grade in August having skipped three years in school. Her best friends mother and her doctor had been married in the same month, and three months after that Mycroft and Greg's son Oliver had been born. 

“Now time for the chips papa.” Darby smiled as John finished starring the dough together.

“Are you two making chocolate chip cookies?” Sherlock asked with a smile as he entered the flat. 

“Yeah! For our new years party!” Darby squealed letting the detective kiss her head.

“They look like they'll be fantastic baby doll.” Her father smiled as he kiss his husband properly. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John from behind hooking his chin over the doctor's good shoulder as he poured in the chocolate. 

“Can I stir them in papa?” Darby asked where she stood on a chair next to the table. 

“Of course.” The doctor smiled handing over the wooden spoon, the two fathers watched as the girl stirred in the final touch to her treat. 

“Is that good?” She asked, still a lot of chocolate was on the top.

“Let's see?” John asked taking the spoon and quickly stirring in the last of the chips. “I think it's good baby, ready for baking.” The doctor help the girl place the dough on the pan Sherlock still hanging onto him from behind. When John went to put the pan in the oven Sherlock spooned out some dough handing half to the little girl and popping his into his mouth. “Hey I saw that!” John laughed as Darby shoved the treat into her mouth. 

“I don't know what your talking about.” Sherlock said sarcastically picking his daughter up and carrying her to the sitting room as she giggled away. John shook his head at them a goofy smile on his lips, he was so in love with his husband and daughter and nothing could be better than spending time with them no matter what they were doing. The doctor got a spoon and scooped some dough out before heading for his family who were playing with Leo, Darby's golden retriever.

“Here baby girl since daddy stole some I think you should get a little too.” John smiled handing the girl the spoon. 

“Thanks papa!” Darby smiled eating her treat happily. “Papa daddy?” Darby asked after a moment. 

“Yeah baby?” Sherlock hummed petting the dogs gold fur. 

“How come we make cookies when the doughs the best part?” She asked looking at the spoon. 

“Well because that's how they're meant to be, made into cookies.” John laughed grabbing the girl and tickling her. Darby squealed with laughter pushing at his hands and face trying to get away. John finally stopped instead kissing her head. “I love you Darby.” He whispered holding her close. 

“I love you too papa.” The little girl sighed wrapping her arms around John's neck. Sherlock smiled over that them joy filling him to see his family so close and happy together. 

“I'm so sad you're growing up baby, I want you to stay little forever.” John sighed leaning back to look at her. 

“I like being this little.” She told with a smile before turning quickly in John's arms to look at Sherlock. “Daddy do you know something to make it so I don't grow up, you gotta know you know everything.”

“I don't know everything baby doll.” Sherlock laughed letting the girl crawl into his lap. “And there is nothing that can make you stop growing, sorry.” 

“Okay.” She huffed settling into his chest. After that time seemed to fly and people were arriving. Darby's biological grandparents had show up first shortly after her best friend Eli just to say hello. Molly was next with her boyfriend Taylor, who was Darby biological uncle, then Mycroft and Greg and their baby boy Oliver. Mrs. Hudson and Madi, Darby's biological aunt, were last to arrive at nine. 

“Greg?” Darby asked coming up beside the DI where he was holding his son. “Can I hold Ollie?” She asked saying the nickname she had given the little boy two hours after he was born. 

“Sure, come sit by me hopper.” Greg smiled letting the little girl get comfy before carefully passing over the baby. Darby looked down at the little boy with red curly hair and brown eyes. 

“When Ollie gets older will he wanna play with me?” She asked looking at Mycroft who had just come to sit by her on the sofa. 

“Yes he will, you will have to teach him how to use the legos you got him for Christmas.” The man smiled rubbing his thumb softly over his son's forehead. 

“And how to use markers and not to color on the walls, and how to play lions and wolves, and how to tie his shoes?” The girl asked hopefully looking up at her uncles. 

“Yes, all those and more.” Greg smiled looking at the little girl he and Myc counted as a daughter. 

“Like how not to be scared, and to tell when people are mean, and how to stay happy when he's sick, and how to know you guys and papa and daddy will find him?” She asked about the things she had learned from having cancer, being kidnapped twice, and being bullied. 

“Yes all those too.” Mycroft whispered kissing her head softly. “Because you're so brave only you can know how to teach them.” 

“Thanks Myc.” She yawned leaning into her uncle. 

“Getting tired already, it's only ten fifty.” Greg teased. “We still have over an hour until it's new Years.”

“I know, I can stay awake.” She promised smiling happily before bring her voice to a whisper. “But if I fall asleep will you wake me before midnight?” She asked looking at her uncle's hopefully. “No matter what?”

“Yes, I'll make sure you're awake, promise.” Mycroft laughed kissing her head again. 

“Good.” The child grinned looking down at her cousin. “My arms starting to get all tingly.” She looked at Greg worried. 

“It's just getting tired and falling asleep.” Lestrade laughed taking the baby boy from the girl's arms. “Hey hop will you go get me one of your cookies, they're delicious.” Darby nodded with a grin hopping off the sofa. When she came back she had a cookie with a bite taken out of it. “What happened to my cookie?” Greg asked with a chuckle, Darby smiled closed lipped and the DI could see the chocolate at the corner of her lips. “You sneak!” He laughed handing his son to Mycroft, Darby ran away giggling. 

Sherlock and John were huddled together in the kitchen listening to Darby's Biological grandparents, Belle and Hank, tell about how they met. Sherlock didn't show it often, but he was really the more romantic of the two of them and he loved hearing stories like this. He pulled John just a bit closer resting his cheek on the doctor's head. The detective was happy just being this close to the man he loved, the only thing that could make it better was if a small little girl was close. 

As he thought this he felt a little body wiggle past his legs and pull on his husband's trousers. Both fathers look down to see their daughter rubbing her eyes and reach up for them with one hand. The doctor immediately pick up the small child, she was small for her age and lightweight making it still easy for the father to carry her around. 

“Tired already baby girl, we still got an hour.” John kissing her forehead. 

“I know I just want a cuddle.” She sighed looking between them. 

“Well I'm always up for a cuddle with my baby doll.” Sherlock smiled holding out his hands and wiggling his finger. With a giggle Darby fell into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him. Sherlock went to his chair holding the girl tight until he felt her fall asleep. He didn't move instead holding her close as the party kept going on around them. John came over every few minutes kissing the little girl's head and Sherlock's lips, or talking with the detective quietly, or simply running his hand through the man's curls as he passed.

“Baby wake up.” Sherlock whispered shaking his daughter from her sleep. “It's ten till, it's almost midnight, wake up.” The girl groggily sat up but soon woke fully as she noticed what was happening. 

“Madi Madi! It's almost time!” She giggled running to her aunt. 

“It is!” Madi laughed pulling the little girl into her lap. Darby sat there for a minute watching as partners moved closer together getting ready for the midnight kiss. 

“Madi?”

“Hmm?”

“How come you don't have anyone to kiss? Don't you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? Or someone you fancy?” Darby asked bluntly in her childish way. Madi blushed looking down before answering. 

“I do have someone I fancy and who I have been spending time with-”

“Are they nice?”

“He's very nice.” Madi smiled thinking about the boy. “I fancy him a lot and he fancies me, but your the test, if you don't like him then he's not a keeper. So soon your gonna come with me and we’re gonna meet him, okay?”

“Okay!” Darby squealed excited now. Darby waited the last few minutes in Madi's lap before running to be father's as everyone counted down the last fifteen seconds of the year. 

“Five… four… three… two… one!” Everyone cheered leaning into their partners for a kiss. Darby watched everyone around her, papa and daddy kissed again and again as most everyone else did big long kisses.

“Who's gonna kiss me?” Darby huffed looking around her as everyone broke apart.

“I will.” John laughed lifting the girl into his arms. He gave her a kiss on the lips before kissing her cheek Sherlock kissing the other. Darby giggled wrapping her arms around both their necks. 

“Happy New Year baby doll.” Sherlock chuckled kissing her cheek again.

“Happy New Year daddy and papa.” Darby smiled falling into Sherlock's chest with a happy sigh John wrapping his arms around both of them. Darby smiled in her favorite place, with both her father's hugging her.


	2. Nightmares

"No.” Sherlock said simply when John tried to kiss him. “No!”

“Sherlock please, we haven't kissed in almost three weeks.” John whined trying to search out his husband's lips again. 

“Get rid of that thing and then you can get all the kisses you want.” Sherlock glared.

“Oh it's not that bad and only two more days then it comes off.” John sighed still holding Sherlock close. “Just one kiss?”

“No!” Sherlock yelped leaning away from John's lips. “Shave it off!” 

“Sher it's just for the party the day after tomorrow-”

“I don't care, I'm your husband my happiness should come before some dumb costume!” Sherlock yelled almost doing a backbend John's arms around his waist the only thing holding him up. “Shave it! I'll even give you a straight razor shave!” 

“It's just a mustache, Sherlock, it's not a sickness.”

“I'll be sick if you touch me with it!” The detective squirmed John's lips, and that thing on his upper lip, too close to his neck. 

“Love we haven't even had sex, please can I have one kiss?” John whined feeling desperate now.

“I'll give you the best blow job of your life if you go shave that thing off your face NOW!” Sherlock bargained looking at the doctor pleadingly. “Please John, you're not the only one suffering. I need you but not with that thing please, the costume isn't worth it.” Sherlock begged, now hugging the doctor but keeping his chin up and away from his neck or other bare skin. “I'll buy for one of those nice stick on ones, the expensive real looking ones.” Sherlock pleaded. 

“Alright you win, but I still want the shave.” John sighed a small smile on his mouth as Sherlock grinned grabbing his hand and pulling him to the loo. The detective sat John down leaning him against the counter and pulled out his kit from under the sink. The doctor watched his husband lovingly as Sherlock took great care in wrapping a towel around his neck and running hot water over a cloth before wringing it out and placing it on his chin and over his eyes.

The detective pulled off the towel and let John watch as he stirred the shaving cream with a brush much like a woman's makeup brush. Sherlock then swirled the cream onto John's cheeks and jaw making sure to cover his mustache evenly. The doctor then watched as Sherlock took time to make sure his straight razor was perfectly clean before moving to the doctor's side. 

“You better not cut me.” John warned emptily, he knew Sherlock would never hurt him on purpose. 

“I never would, my love.” Sherlock said softly, the endearment meaning more to John than anything, he rarely used them but when he did it was special moments like this. 

Sherlock lowered the razor to his skin pulling it tight with his other hand. Instead of starting with his cheek and moving to his jaw chin then lips like normal Sherlock went right to his upper lip taking a nice swipe at his hair there. John rolled his eyes up at him but let the skilled man continue. Once all the hair there was gone Sherlock went back to the normal order. 

“Dad? Papa?” They heard a voice yell from the front room when the shave was a little less than halfway done. 

“Back here.” Sherlock yelled, they heard the hurried footsteps of their nine years old daughter.

“Is it alright if- what are you doing?” The blonde haired hazel eyed girl asked looking into the bathroom from the door. 

“I'm giving papa a shave.” Sherlock hummed still concentrating on his task. 

“Huh? But papa shaves with a different-”

“This is a straight razor.” Sherlock cut in. “It's a dying thing really, it shaves nicer than the shop bought ones.” 

“Oh.” Darby nodded quiet for a moment before brightening up. “Did you shave that thing?” She asked hopefully. 

“That was the first thing to go.” Sherlock smiled. 

“Oh thank heavens!” Darby sighed, John pushed Sherlock's hand away. 

“Really? You both didn't like it but I was growing it for the party we have in two days.” John sighed feeling annoyed. “Anyways Darby you were the one who wanted me to grow a beard when you were little.”

“Yes a beard would look good on you, not a caterpillar on your upper lip.” The girl snorted earning a laugh from Sherlock and a glare from John. “Anyways it's just a party for Myc, just because it says eighteen hundreds theme doesn't mean you have to grow that.”

“It would have fit with the time period!” John sighed again letting Sherlock continue to shave. 

“Was there something you needed baby doll?” Sherlock asked looking at his daughter with a soft smile. 

“Oh yeah, when Mrs. Hudson came to pick me up she told me that one of the alley cats had kittens and left them, she's taking them to the shelter tomorrow morning but she asked if I could help her today. So I was wondering if I could do my homework after dinner instead of right now?” She smiled at her father's pleadingly, her childness showing even as she had grown up a lot these past few years. 

“Yes I'm sure that would be alright.” Sherlock smiled back. Darby grinned and ran off her dog following behind her. John smiled up at his husband before closing his eyes enjoying the treatment. Once his cheeks and lips were clean Sherlock dived forwards pretty much licking John's lips and feeling the smoothness. 

“Am I done?” John growled pulling the man into his lap. Sherlock only nodded still licking at John's lips. John grinned devilishly holding onto Sherlock's thighs as he stood and carried him to their bedroom dropping him on the bed. “You promised me something else if I remember right.” John said teasingly. Sherlock wasn't having any of it and pulled him onto the bed before kneeling over him and undoing his trousers. 

-

Later that night as John was falling asleep he reached for Sherlock's hand, his husband sighed in his slumber.

oOo

“Come on Darby!” John yelled hurrying into the flat his daughter following behind him. He was in a bad mood and he couldn't remember what made him so mad.

“Sorry papa.” The girl whispered quietly not like her normal self. The doctor immediately fell into his chair with a sigh and picked up the paper trying to calm his boiling anger. Darby quietly set down her backpack and went to the kitchen noiselessly, John thought it was strange she wasn't acting like herself. He sat there listening to Darby quietly move around the kitchen, every sound she made his anger raised. When the glass broke his hands were in fist and he didn't even think about getting out of his chair as he did.

“You stupid girl!” He yelled when he saw the shattered mug on the floor, Darby stared at the glass then at him fear very present in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, it was an accident-” She started but John was already moving towards her.

“Shut up!” He screamed grabbing her by the hair and shoving her into the glass. John knew he would never do this to his daughter but his body was already grabbing her again and pushing her towards the fridge. “You stupid bitch, you can't do anything right can you?” He yelled slamming her back into the fridge, Darby let out a cry her body slumping with a sick thud. The doctor throw her to the ground and before he could stop his foot it made contact with the side of her head. 

“Stop.” Darby cried, her voice wasn't hers now but when she had been little and hurt. 

“Useless!” John yelled before turning towards the sitting room again to see Sherlock staring at them in shock.

“John.” He asked quietly his expression hard. “What have you done?” 

“She's a piece of shit just like you!” John yelled even when he would never say that to his husband let alone about his daughter.

“Step away from her now John.” Sherlock growled stepping towards them as Darby lay sobbing on the floor. 

“No!” John said lowly, his hands balling into fist. 

“Move or I'll make you move.” Sherlock stepped closer.

“No you-”

“Or what, you’ll hit me too?” Sherlock asked his eyes hard. “You're just like your father!” Sherlock yelled shoving John out of the way and grabbing their daughter. John stared as the two went to the door Sherlock holding the girl carefully. “Goodbye John!” Sherlock slammed the door making John jump.

oOo

The doctor jumped awake breathing hard. It had been a dream, more like nightmare. Sherlock was asleep in the bed next to him and he hadn't hit Darby, she was above them probably asleep. Tears in his eyes John scooted closer to his husband searching out his comfort, once he was closer he noticed Sherlock was having a nightmare too.

“Sherlock, love wake up.” The doctor whispered shaking his shoulder.

oOo

Sherlock turned in the dark alley when he heard someone call his name. 

“He has them, he has them. You have to find them before he kills them.” A young homeless man said quickly.

“Who has who?” Sherlock asked as the man started to fall.

“He has them, Jim has your family.” The man choked out before falling into dust. The detectives heart pounded at the words, he was up and running to the flat. Jim was dead, he couldn't have his family no no no! No one as at the flat, Sherlock called the hospital for John he wasn't there, and he called Darby's school she wasn't there. 

Sherlock's brow furrowed as the scene of the flat melted together and mixed until he saw a dark building, the night air cold around him. He walked inside searching until he came to a back room where the lights were on. Soundlessly Sherlock looked into the room, he saw Darby tied to a chair blood down her back and running from her nose as she cried. John was cuffed to chains coming from the ceiling and was being whipped by a faceless man, the doctor didn't make a sound as he was hit again and again, he only grunted taking the beating like a soldier.

“Hello Sherly.” Jim Moriarty smiled stepping into the doorway. “Come to watch the fun?” He said easily, grabbing Sherlock's wrist and pulling him into the room. John and Darby looked at him pleading with their eyes asking for him to get them out. 

“Daddy.” Darby cried, Sherlock started running towards her but James stopped him. 

“Oh how sweet, you wanting to be the hero who save your little girl like you failed to do all the other times she was hurt.” Moriarty said in a sticky sweet voice. The whip hit John's back with a snap and this time he let out a yelp of pain.

“John!” Sherlock gasped stepping towards his soldier but the more steps he took the farther he seemed to be. “John!” Sherlock felt tears come to his eyes as his husband was whipped again.

“I don't know why you married someone so ordinary but he can take a beating.” Moriarty sounded bored as he stepped next to Darby. “Now her.” He sounded amazed now as he ran the back of his hand over the girl's cheek. “Shes something else, so smart and pretty, she would be fun to play with. Her screams are the most amazing sound too, pure fear-”

“Leave her alone!” Sherlock growled reaching for his daughter. 

“Oh but don't you want to hear? Hear the sound of how you couldn't keep your little baby doll from pain. It was fantastic to watch her being tortured, screaming for you and Johnny boy over there to help her, to get her out of here. Now she smells of pain, fear, and hurt at knowing you won't always be there to save her.” The mad man ran his nose over Darby’s throat making the girl whimpered. 

“Let them go, Moriarty. You can have me, I’ll stay here and do whatever you want me to, just let them go.” Sherlock pleaded.

“Should we give daddy what he wants and let you go?” James asked running his hands through Darby’s blond hair. “Fine but you do everything I want.” He said darkly and untied the girl as John was whipped again. 

“And John.” Sherlock whispered watching as one by one the buckles and ropes were loosened around his daughter’s wrist. As Darby stood Jim pulled out gun and shot the girl in the back of the head.

“No!” Both fathers screamed as their daughter fell to the ground lifeless. Moriarty laughed pointing the gun towards John and pulling the trigger. “NO!” Sherlock screamed falling to his knees. 

“Now their gone and they won’t go running their mouths.” The man said like it was a kindness he had just performed. “Now you're alone and we can play all we want.” Moriarty walked towards Sherlock as he sat there numbly looking at his dead family. The detective looked up at Jim, the man shook softly as he stood there. Sherlock blinked a few times hearing his named being called from far away.

oOo

“Sherlock, darling wake up.” John called again shaking his husband's shoulder as he watched him cry in his sleep. “Sherlock come on wake up.” John tried again now kissing his face trying even harder to wake him. 

The detective jumped awake when he felt pressure on his face. “John!” He called when he woke, immediately looking for the man to make sure he was alive and breathing.

“Shh love, shh. I’m right here, I’m here.” The doctor soothed letting Sherlock pull him into a bone crushing hug that he returned just as hard. Sherlock ran his hands over John's back checking for any signs of injury, once he was sure there were none he took a calming breath of his husband's soothing scent. “It's okay love.” John whispered feeling comforted by the man. 

“You had a nightmare.” Sherlock deducted holding John a little tighter now.

“So did you.” John whispered snuggling closer. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Moriarty killed you and Darby.” Sherlock said simply trusting John to take care of him and understand his biggest fear. “You?”

“Was like my dad.” John whispered hiding his face in Sherlock's neck trusting him just as much with his fear. “Hurt Darby and you left.” Sherlock kissed the doctor's head rubbing his back to let him know he was there and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. 

“We’re a pair aren't we?” Sherlock asked half teasing. “Both having nightmares about losing the other and our daughter.” 

“Its not gonna happen, we’ll be together for the rest of our lives, we’re gonna keep bees and Darbys gonna bring her kids to see us.” John whispered rubbing the detectives back. Sherlock smiled at the thought of keeping bees with John, making honey for Darby to feed her kids, having the grandkids run around as John and Sherlock sat under a tree watching them. 

“Yes.” Sherlock agreed looking into John's eyes with a happy smile as he took John's hand, his nightmare now in the back of his mind. The two fathers stayed hugging for a while letting the other comfort them in this way. Both their hearts were just back to normal beat when paws pushed their bedroom door open and Darby's dog Leo jumped on the bed barking and pulling at the blankets.

“Darby's had a nightmare.” John said as he quickly got out of bed Sherlock right behind him as he ran up the stairs. 

oOo

Darby ran up the stairs to the flat after school. When she pushed the door open she saw John in Sherlock's chair and a teenager in his chair. 

“Really, you're on the girl's rugby team?” John asked the girl with a pleased smile. 

“Yes and I have top marks in my class.” Her voice was much like mummy Holmes. 

“Fantastic!” John smiled finally seeing Darby by the doorway. “Oh this is my and Sherlock adopted daughter, Darby.” John said to the teen, papa had never introduced her as his ‘adopted daughter’. The girl had curly sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and high cheekbones. “Darby this is Morgan. Turns out she is actually my biological daughter and dad's niece, so she's really related to us.”

“Oh hello.” Darby smiled feeling her stomach tie in knots. 

“Her mum and her just moved to London so we will be seeing a lot more of her.” John said proudly. 

“That's cool.” Darby forced herself to smile. “Where's dad?” 

“He's helping my mum pack my things, papa just asked me to move in with you guys.” Morgan smiled lifting Darby's mug to her lips as she rubbed Leo's head.

“Yeah, since she's mine and dad's real daughter seemed like she should get to know us.” John smiled widely over to Morgan then frowned at Darby. “Go clean your room, you'll be sharing with her.” 

“Okay, come on Leo.” Darby called but the dog stayed next to the girl.

“Oh I changed his name to Fluffy he likes it better.” Morgan smiled still petting the dog's head who looked to be in complete heaven with her. 

Darby silently went up the stairs to her room her eyes stinging as she did. Her room already had a lot of things in it that weren't hers and slowly she saw her it became pink and purple instead of her sea blue and green. The girl saw her things leave the room and the new girl's take their place. 

She later went down stairs where she could hear Sherlock, John, and Morgan laughing away. Darby quietly stepped into the sitting room clearing her throat. The three stopped laughing and looked at her awkwardly, she didn't fit here in their family she could feel it. John nodded to Sherlock who stood and walked towards her waving his hand for her to come with him.

“We want you to leave.” He said easily like he was talking about the weather or the signs of someone being murdered.

“What?” Darby asked tears running hot down her face.

“John and I want you to leave our home, you don't belong here anymore. We have a daughter who is ours not something we bought from someone else. We don't love you anymore we love her, your only trouble to keep.”

“But daddy-”

“I'm not your ‘daddy’ anymore, get out.” And somehow they were down stairs now and Sherlock shoved her out the door leaving her on the snowing street without a jacket. She hurried to the door but it was locked, she hit her fist into it hoping someone would answer. 

“Papa daddy please! Don't leave me, don't forget me! Please don't leave me papa! Daddy! I love you don't leave me! Please papa! Please daddy please!” She begged until she heard the lock clicking open. She stood back ready to see papa and daddy coming to hug her, but who opened the door made her heart sink even more.

“Daddy's here now.” Kody, her biological father, smiled grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside the room where he let man after man molest her when he had kidnapped her. 

“Papa daddy!” She screamed when the first man grabbed her.

oOo 

The fathers hurried up the stairs and into their daughter's room where they saw her tangled in her blankets crying. John got to her first and grabbed her shoulder shaking her. 

“Papa daddy!” She screamed before jumping awake. She was silent for a moment before letting out a sob and rolling away from John.

“Baby.” John whispered pulling her into his arms but she pushed away. 

“You don't want me!” She cried moving towards the wall. 

“Darby?” Sherlock whispered putting his large hand on her hip but she shoved it away. 

“No!” She sobbed curling in on herself. 

“Baby girl it was just a bad dream, whatever you saw in it probably isn't true.” John whispered moving closer to his daughter on the bed. Darby cried for a second thinking about John's words. 

“You don't have a real daughter?” Darby asked in a small voice. 

“Yeah I do and she's crying and I'm trying to hug her but she won't let me.” John teased softly putting a hand on the girl's back. 

“No, a REAL daughter, a biological daughter that's yours and daddy's sister's.”

“First baby doll.” Sherlock whispered placing a hand on her head moving her long blonde hair. “Papa doesn't have any biological kids that he knows about. And second I don't have a sister. So whatever your dream showed you can't be true.”

“Papa had a real daughter who moved to London who was both his and yours. You guys let her move in with you and kicked me out and said you don't love me anymore.” The little girl's voice broke at the memory of being pushed out into the snow. “And then Kody took me back to the room and I knew you weren't gonna come save me like you and Prince Papa normally do in my bad dreams if you don't come wake me.” Her voice broke again and so did the fathers hearts. 

“No, baby doll, no.” John whispered pulling her into his arms Sherlock pressing against her back. “Just because you're not biologically mine and daddy's doesn't mean you’re not our real daughter-”

“But it does!”

“No it doesn't.” Sherlock said firmly kissing her head. “You are ours because we pick you and you picked us. If papa had a biological child he would treat them how he treats Madi, as a friend. You are ours and ours alone and no one will ever take you away from us.”

“But what if you take me away from you?” The girl's voice cracked again.

“Then we are fools and sick in the head because we could never love something or someone like we love you. You are our joy and happiness and the thing that keeps us breathing.” John whispered holding the nine year old close. “You are everything to us, Darby. You're worth more to us then the crown jewels.”

“Promise?” She asked her voice small and fragile.

“On every part of my soul.” John whispered holding the little girl close. 

“I promise on every case that's a 2 and up.” Sherlock promised still pressed to the girl's back. The little family stayed quiet for a few minutes just holding each other close.

“Can I sleep with you guys?” The girl asked nuzzling John's neck with her nose and yawning.

“Sure baby doll.” Sherlock smiled kissing her head again and standing, John stood after him the girl still in his arms. The fathers didn't carry her very much anymore even when it was still easy as she was still small for her age. The family all got back into the father's bed quietly, Darby in between the two men.

“I love you so much baby girl.” John whispered kissing the back of her head and wrapping his arms around her and Sherlock.

“Love you too papa.” Darby sighed happily nuzzling closer to Sherlock. 

“You're the best thing that has ever happened to us baby doll, don't you ever doubt that.” Sherlock whispered as the girl fell asleep clutching his shirt like she was three years old again. John smiled softly at his husband taking his hand and kissing the back. 

“You're still an amazing daddy.” The doctor whispered feeling so much love for his family in front of him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments!!


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darbys getting older. 
> 
> Short pieces as Darby grows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!! Sorry for boo boos!
> 
> WARNING Mention, (more like main subject of a part) of female period
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments!!

The nine year old little girl slowly walked up to her father's late one night. She climbed quickly into Sherlock's lap where he sat next to John on the sofa.

“Hey baby doll, what's up?” John asked tucking the girl's cold toes under his hand as Sherlock hugged her tight.

“Can I ask you guys something?” Darby's voice was small as she looked up at her father's. 

“Of course.” Sherlock kissed her head rubbing her back. Darby was quiet for a moment before looking up with worried eyes. 

“Do I have to marry a girl?” She asked in the smallest quietest voice. 

“What do you mean baby?” John asked taking one of her small hands in his warm ones. 

“Well… just… you married dad and he's a boy… so do I have to marry a girl like you married a boy?” She explained looking between them. 

“No Darby, you don't HAVE to marry a girl.” Sherlock started. “You can marry whoever you fall in love with. Girl or boy, black or white, tall or short.” The fathers watched as the little girl relaxed.

“Just make sure you marry someone who will take care of you and who treats you right.” John smiled. “Because if they don't they'll regret it.” The doctor fake sneered, Darby laughed at John but she knew what he said was true. 

“So why were you asking?” Sherlock questioned seeing there was something more. Darby blushed looking down before slowly answering. 

“Well… I mean… I kinda… kinda have a crush… on Dylan.” She blushed even more as both fathers gasped.

“Dylan huh?” John teased. “He's still in your class this year, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Darby smiled.

“Well we just might have to have him come over tomorrow then, he might become our son in law.” Sherlock laughed.

“I'm not gonna marry him!” Darby squeaked. “I just think he's cute!”

“Oh it's how he look then.” John laughed. “Not his charming personally?”

“He sticks pencils up his nose!” Darby laughed.

“Gross! You like someone who sticks pencils up their nose?” Sherlock giggled smiling down at his little girl. 

“Well there's more than that!” Darby giggled wildly holding her stomach. 

~~~

John sighed down at his paperwork holding the pen away from the paper as he thought. Across the desk Kevin Smith was doing the same but rubbing his forehead as his phone buzzed in his pocket for the third time. 

“Hello.” Kevin finally answered putting the pen down, John looked up when the man's arm fell to the desk in surprise. “What?” He asked and John could hear his wife's muffled voice across the line. “I'm on my way.” Smith ended the call looking shocked. 

“What's up?” The blonde asked the other doctor.

“Eli's been in a fight.” Kevin told about his ten year old step son. 

“What? Eli?” John asked just as surprised, Eli was not one to get into fights. “Wait if he got in a fight that means either Darby's hurt or she was in it too.” John said worried as he felt his mobile buzz in his own pocket, he quickly answered seeing his husband's name. 

“Darby's been in a fight at school.” Sherlock told quickly. “I'm on my way there now.” The detective ended the call with that.

“Shit Darby too.” John cursed following his friend to get a cab. Once at the school both men hurried inside Sherlock catching up with them as they entered. They walked quickly to the office where they saw the two children and four others. Darby's nose and lip were bleeding and her eye was starting to swell, the knees of her jeans were ripped and had grass stains, her knuckles were split too. Eli had the same injuries but his lip and eye were worse and his elbows were cut, gavel embedded in the skin. There was a red headed girl with brown eyes sitting a few chairs away crying softly to herself as her nose bleed. Then across from her three bigger boys whose injuries were the worst, the nurse was helping them first. 

“Darby!”

“Eli!” The parents exclaimed rushing over to the children both doctor's hurrying to check them over. 

“What happened? This isn't like either of you.” Kevin asked as his wife joined them. “Why did you get in a fight?”

“It wasn't our fault.” Darby mumbled looking at her lap in guilt and anger. “They were making fun of Coralline.” 

“That still doesn't make it okay to fig-” John started.

“They hit her first just because she moved from France and doesn't speak English.” Eli interjected. “How come we can't protect our friends? You guys tell us all the time to stand up for what we believe in and now you're mad because we stood up for Coralline?” He asked angrily. All the parents were silence for a moment. 

“Then tell us what happened and if you're in the wrong then we will get mad.” Sherlock said softly pushing the hair out of his daughter's angry face. 

“Today was Corallines first day and she can't speak English, so they asked me if I would help her.” Darby started. “She's really nice and kinda shy so I said I would, everything was okay until recess when those three big boy came over and started calling her names.”

“I was playing with them and they called her the really really bad names that you don't let us say.” Eli told. “We told them to stop and sent Riley to go get a teacher.”

“The big boys kept shoving Eli and me until we fell, then they hit Coralline and she started to cry. Eli jumped up and yelled at them and they hit him, so he hit them back. After that it was all of us punching and kicking until this other boy came. He was bigger than the big boys and that's how they got so hurt.” Darby explained.

“He wouldn't let them touch us, anytime they came closer he would shove them back. But then a teacher came and now we're in trouble. The big boys kept telling Mr. Evans and everyone else that we started it, but they were the ones to hit Coralline first.” Eli finished crossing his arms over his chest as Smith tried to get the rocks out of his elbows. 

“Where's the bigger boy?” Sherlock asked. 

“With Mr. Evans, he was really mad at us and wouldn't listen to our part of the story. It's not our fault!” Darby sighed shaking her head. “We were just protecting our friend.” 

“Your right baby doll, I don't think it's your fault.” John said. “You sent someone to get a teacher and before they got there it got out of hand. I think up until the fist fight started you handled it perfectly and maybe while the fight was happening.” 

“You stood up for a friend and that's a good thing.” Eli's mother Cindy smiled. “But I do wish it would have happened without violence.” As she finished speaking two other adults came running in and over to the redheaded little girl. Sherlock quickly stood and walked over to them speaking quietly. 

“What's gonna happen, Mr. Evans thinks it's our fault?” Darby whispered as John cleaned her lip. 

“I don't know baby but whatever does we’ll help you.” John gave her a small smile kissing her head. Sherlock got done talking a little later and came back over to his family. 

“I explained what happened and they say thank you to you two for helping their daughter.” Sherlock told the two children. “I also told them of some bilingual schools where Coralline will be able to understand better.” 

“Thanks dad.” Darby smiled before turning to wave at the redheaded little girl. The parents sat with their children waiting for the headmaster who soon appeared out of his office with a boy who had a swollen lip and black eye. Mr. Evans pointed to a chair and the boy quickly sat not meeting anyone's eyes. 

“Sherlock John, Kevin Cindy, would you and your children like to join me.” Mr. Evans asked calmly holding the door open for them. Once all gathered in the office, the headmaster behind his desk he let out a sigh. “I would first like to apologies to Eli and Darby, I'm sorry for getting so mad at you earlier.”

“It's okay.” Darby smiled, Eli still looked angry but he nodded anyways.

“Thank you.” The old man wiggled his ears at the children before letting out a sigh and talking to the whole group. “I have talked with the teachers who were outside and some of the other students and I have found that Darby and Eli did everything they could, the fight was not their fault. You two stood up for a friend who was being bullied, which is something we have never allowed. The three boys will be expelled for fighting and bullying.”

“What about the other boy?” Eli asked.

“Sadly he does not come from a good home life and his family is moving tomorrow.” Mr. Evans answered with remorse. 

“Why? Whats wrong with his family?” Darby asked before thinking, John gave her a stern look as Mr. Evans thought about telling what was happening.

“His father murdered his mother and he is now going to live with his uncle.” The headmaster answered figuring the two children had heard worse from Sherlock. Eli’s parents gasped as Sherlock mumbled an ‘interesting’ and John elbowed him giving the ‘not good’ look. The old man said a few more things before letting them go and calling in the three big boys. 

“Come on Darby let's go home, schools almost out anyways.” John mumbled looking down at his daughter while they walked out of the office. 

“You too E.” Cindy sighed putting her hand on his shoulder and leading him to the door. The best friends said their goodbyes to each other but Darby stopped before leaving going to Corallines side, she told the girl good luck and gave her a hug before turning back to her parents but she stopped short. John and Sherlock watched the little girl walk slowly over to the bigger boy who had been in the office before them. He still had his head down and didn't look up when Darby stood before him.

“Thank you.” She whispered finally getting the boys attention who was a few years older than her. Even at a young age he was broad shouldered and fit looking with blue eyes and brown black hair. “If you hadn't come we would have gotten really hurt.” 

“I didn't do anything.” He mumbled, the little girl could easily see how sad he was.

“Yes you did, you may not think so but I do and thank you even if you don't want it.” Darby said in her normal confident way making the boy raise an eyebrow. “Darby Watson-Holmes.” She grinned rocking back on her heels.

“Alan Whitney.” The boys sad mask broke and he gave her a soft smile. 

“Well Alan thank you and I hope I see you again.” With that Darby turned and went back to her father's not seeing Alan's amazed gaze follow her. 

~~~

The ten year old coughed as she pulled her dad's laptop close. She was home sick and bored out of her mind. She click on the Internet but didn't know what to do so she started googling her name. Only news articles from when she was kidnapped popped up so she started typing in ‘Sherlock Holmes’ when ‘Sherlock Holmes Suicide’ come up in the suggestions. Confused she click on it and article after article showed up, she selected the first one.

A picture of her father was at the top then the article. ‘Moriarty’ it kept repeating and ‘Holmes is a liar, he committed the crimes he solved’. Her confusion grow as her father, The Great Detective, was ripped to piece being called a fake. She read further as the article told of what they thought happened on the roof of St. Barts, and ‘Moriarty’ being there but shot himself in the head. And then the pictures started. 

Pictures of her dad laying on the ground his head cracked open. Of him being moved. His lifeless eyes and ghost skin against red hair. Then more and more of Sherlock Holmes lifeless. She wanted to turn away, close the computer but she couldn't stop scrolling to see a blood and a broken skull. But the worst picture was of papa being pulled away from the lifeless daddy on the cement. 

She cried as the pictures haunted her mind filling every open and free space. 

“Darby?” John called for the second time his daughter's crying eyes locked on the screen he couldn't see. He slowly walked towards her where she sat on the floor between the coffee table and the sofa. “Darby?” He asked coming beside her to see the screen, he let out a long sigh now knowing what was wrong. 

“Baby?” He asked again this time putting a hand on her cheek and closing the laptop some. Darby quickly turned to look at him, more tears falling as she let out a sob. 

“Daddy?” She asked letting John gather her in his arms. “What happened, why did he do that, where is he, is he okay?” She asked quickly shaking in the doctor's arms. 

“Shh come here, come here.” John said softly taking the ten year old in his arms. Once she was in place he pulled out his phone sending a quick text. 

11:56- Home. Now. JW 

“Hold on baby one minute.” John sighed, he couldn't tell her, it brought back to much to talk about it. Sherlock was just getting out of a cab onto Bakers Street when he got the text. Confused he hurried inside. 

When he found his family on the floor and Darby crying he quickly went to her other side putting his arms around her. It took him less than a second to see the laptop screen and see what was wrong. Darby turned quickly in his arms hugging him tight as she sobbed. 

“Daddy no! Please what was that? Please tell me it was fake!” She cried into his neck. Sherlock looked at his husband who looked sick, he nodded quickly letting John know he could leave and he would handle this. Once the doctor was gone Sherlock pulled slightly back from his daughter. 

“I'll tell you everything, you're old enough know you should know.” Sherlock told of everything, it took a while but he managed it.

“So that's what the scars on your back are from? The two years away?” Darby asked still holding tight to her father. 

“Yes.” Sherlock mumbled.

“Okay.” The girl nodded, she hugged Sherlock for a while more but after that it seemed to be the end of it. How they were wrong. 

Darby was plagued with nightmares of Sherlock dying after that. Every night for three weeks straight she woke screaming herself hoarse making her father's hurry to her side. They all hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks, the nightmares got so bad the fathers finally took the girl back to her old therapist. 

“Sh’rlock will ya’ come back please.” Mr. McCard asked after meeting with the ten year old. Her eyes were sunken in and black bags were under them, she hadn't smiled in so long and her normal happy personality was replaced with one of sadness. 

“Yes? Is everything okay?” Sherlock asked worried.

“I want ya’ to try somethin’ with her tonigh’.” McCard told Sherlock what to do then sent the family on there way. Once home Sherlock left again to return right before it was time for the girl to go to bed. 

“Darby, come here.” Sherlock called her over to the sofa pulling her close when she was by him. “McCard told me today of something he thinks will help.” Sherlock pulled out of his pocket a sliver ring that twisted on each side then a blue stone in the middle. “I want you to wear this and when you wake with a nightmare look at it and know you got this from me, that I gave it to you. When you see it it will remind you that I'm alive because if I wasn't you wouldn't have it. So see it and know I'm alive okay? Can we try this tonight?” He asked slipping the ring onto her left middle finger. 

“Yeah let's try it.” Darby nodded looking doubtful. 

Darby woke with a scream, tears pouring from her eyes. She went to scream again but turned her head and saw the ring on her finger catch the moon light. She pulled her hand to her chin feeling the ring dig into the skin there. 

“He's alive, if he wasn't I wouldn't have the ring. He's alive, if he wasn't I wouldn't have the ring.” She chanted to herself and felt a calm settle over her like a blanket. 

“Should we go check on her?” John asked as they waited down stairs in their room after being woke by the scream. 

“No, McCard said not too.” And the ring worked. They all started sleeping again, Darby's nightmares comforted away by the reminder Sherlock was fine and alive.

~~~

“Papa?” Darby coughed coming down stairs. She pushed her way into the sitting room where her father's were on their laptops. “Oxygen.” The eleven year old stated. Both fathers were immediately up, Sherlock going to Darby helping her with her breathing exercise, John to the bathroom to get the girls emergency oxygen tank. 

“Ready breath with me.” Sherlock put the girl's hands on his chest. “In... hold… out… in… hold… out…” The detective took deep breaths with his daughter as she struggled to breath. Even though the girl had healed from her surgery when she was three and been cleared from her cancer when she was six, she still had a hard time breathing from time to time. 

“Da-a-d.” Darby coughed her lips turning blue. 

“John hurry!” Sherlock yelled making the girl focus on him again. “Come on baby, in… hold… out.” Sherlock made his breaths even more dramatic. John ran into the sitting room quickly putting the cord under his daughter's nose and turning the knob letting the oxygen come out. 

“Keep breathing like that baby girl.” John rubbed her back as she took deep breath after deep breath her hands still on Sherlock's chest. After a few minutes her face went back to its natural tan and her breathing back to normal. “Better?”

“Yeah.” She nodded falling into Sherlock's arms letting him hold her close. 

“Do you feel good enough to go to school or do you wanna stay home?” John asked stroking her hair. 

“I think I can go to school.” She mumbled still letting Sherlock hold her. After a few moments the girl went to get ready. “Bye papa, bye dad.” Darby kissed their cheeks before hurrying downstairs to meet up with her best friend Eli.

-

“I hate this thing.” Darby sighed down at her cheeks as she ate her lunch with Eli across from her.

“Why?” The boy asked looking at the disgusting school lunch meal in front of him. 

“Because it shows that I'm sick… or that I was sick.” Darby explained twisting the oxygen cord around her fingers, twisting her ring with it. “I know I'm not that pretty but this makes me feel even worse.”

“What?” Eli asked in surprise looking at the girl in disbelief.

“I'm not pretty-”

“What are you talking about?” The boy asked surprised, he had had a crush on his best friend for months. “Your really pretty.” 

“That's nice of you but I'm not-”

“You are! Stop saying that! You! Are! Beautiful!” Eli stated not liking that Darby would think that of herself. The girl blushed looking down at her hands. 

“Thank you.” She smiled softly feeling a lot better about herself. 

-

Darby and Eli hurried up the stairs to the girl's flat laughing as they went. 

“Hey papa, hey dad.” Darby greeted to her father's. 

“Hey dad, hey papa.” Eli greeted following Darby to the table to start on their homework. 

“Hello Eli, baby doll.” Sherlock smiled kissing his daughter's head. 

“Who wants some tea?” John called as he put the kettle on. Sherlock agreed to tea but the two children wanted hot chocolate. “You feelin’ okay, baby girl?” John asked looking his daughter over as he waited for the water. 

“Yeah, still a little hard to breath but I'm okay.” Darby smiled softly watching as Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's middle hooking his chin over John's shoulder so he could see Darby. “Don't worry.”

“Okay, but Smith is picking up Eli so your probably gonna get checked over again.” John smiled leaning back into his husband waiting for the kettle to boil. The children and fathers both went back to their business after a few minutes. 

“Eli what did you get on sixteen?” Darby asked leaning over to look at the boy's math worksheet.

“Twenty three X.” The boy answered. “What did you get for fourteen, pretty girl?”

“Seventeen X.” Darby answered with a blush.

“What?” John asked looking over at the two children.

“Eli's been calling me ‘pretty girl’ ever since I told him I don't like being back on oxygen and how it makes me feel about myself.” Darby sighed blushing again. John and Sherlock exchanged a look but turned back to the case file. Later that evening Eli's step father came smiling into the flat to pick up his son. Once he saw his old patient he hurryed over to the girl's side.

“I'm okay, just a hard time breathing when I woke up.” Darby explained letting the man check her over. 

“Are you sure?” Kevin asked all sorts of questions after that until Darby finally pushed him away. 

“I'm okay, Smith. Papa's here if anything happens.” Darby sighed holding his hands away. 

“Alright.” He looked over at John. “Call me if you need me. Come on Eli your mum's waiting for us.”

“Alright, dad.” The boy picked up his backpack. “Bye pretty girl.” He waved making Darby blush again as Sherlock and John chuckled. Once the boy was gone John turned to his daughter.

“I think someone's got a crush.” He teased his daughter who ran to shush him. 

“Shh papa, he doesn't know I fancy him.” She glared as both fathers giggled away.

~~~

2:34- MADI I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!! 

Darby bit her lip as she texted her biological aunt.

2:36- Darby what's wrong? ML

2:36- You need to come to my flat now!!!

Incoming Call

“Hello?” Darby answered her mobile in a whisper.

“Darby are you alright, are you hurt, is someone-”

“I'm okay.” The thirteen year old cut in. “I'm fine, I'm not hurt and no one's after me.” She sighed.

“Then what's wrong, what do you need?” Madi sighed glad to hear her niece wasn't hurt. There was silence from the other side of the line. “Darby?” Madi asked slowly. 

“I think… I think I…” Darby mumbled looking down at feet. “IthinkIstartedmyperiod.” Darby said too quickly twisting her ring around.

“What?”

“I think...” The girl took a deep breath. “I think I started my period.” She stopped after that feeling her cheeks heat. 

“Okay.” Madi said trying not to laugh. “There's no need to be scared, it's normal your thirteen Sidney was twelve.” Madi said speaking of the girl's biological mother. 

“What do I do?”

“Go tell your papa or dad so-”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Their boys!”

“So?”

“No!” Darby shook her head crossing her arms on her legs where she sat in the loo. 

“Your papa's a doctor! He knows what a period is!” Madi yelled in a whisper as she was at work. “He was married to a woman for heaven's sake!” 

“So he's my father!” 

“Darby!” 

“Can't you just come and help me?” The girl pleaded.

“I'm at work I can't.” The aunt sighed leaning against the wall. “Do you have the pad I gave you a while back?”

“Yeah.”

“I told you how to use-”

“I did that… but won't it… ooze?” Darby asked in worry. 

“Do not you the word ‘ooze’ when talking about your period, gross!” Madi snorted.

“Fine drizzle?” Darby snickered .

“No!”

“Drip?”

“Stop!”

“Trickle?”

“Darby!”

“Dribble? Plop?”

“I'm gonna throw up, stop! How did you think of those so fast?”

“My dad is Sherlock Holmes.” Darby laughed feeling a little better about life. 

“Point taken.” Madi laughed with her. “But about your first question, it can overflow so you need to go have one of your dad's take you to the shop. I'll text you what kind to get and what they should look like. You need to change them often.”

“Why can't you just take me? It's so embarrassing to ask them.” Darby whined.

“I'm at work sweets, or I would and you know that.” Madi sighed as she was signed from Dr. Lloyd to get off the phone. “I gotta go.”

“No! Tell Smith it's something with me, he’ll let you go!” Darby cried.

“Darby I can't, I have to work more hours to save for my wedding dress you know this. Go tell your dad's or I'm texting them in five minutes telling them, I think that's worse than you telling them.” 

“Madi no, please!”

“Darby go now, you have five minutes!” With that Madi ended the call and went back to work. Darby swore at her mobile promising herself to get Madi back for this. A moment later she shuffled her way out of the bathroom and into the sitting room where her father's were in their chairs. 

“Papa?” She asked blushing. 

“Humm?” John hummed still looking at the newspaper in his hands. 

“Can we go to the store?” She asked shyly twisting her ring around her finger.

“Yeah I'm planning on going later tonight, what do you need I'll get it for you.” John said easily glancing up with a smile.

“Well I need to go now.” She muttered to the floor scuffing her foot across the rug. 

“Why, what do you need?” The doctor asked now looking at her confused. 

“S-stuff.” She stammered.

“Darby what's wrong?” John asked looking his daughter up and down making sure she was okay. 

“I'm fine I'm just… I just need some stuff.” Darby sighed her blush deepening as she starting to get mad, she felt like she didn't have control over her emotions lately. “Can we just go?”

“Not until you tell me what's wrong.” John said firmly.

“Oh for heaven sakes John!” Sherlock finally cut in loudly. “She started her menstrual cycle and she needs to get the proper things to take care of it! Really she has been tired, moody, sick, she's thirteen, and had pain in her lower abdomen, you should have noticed before she did that it was starting. And you call yourself a doctor.” Sherlock sighed being over dramatic to take the attention off his daughter. 

“Why does the detective know before the doctor.” Darby sighed shaking her head.

“Oh.” John nodded finally understanding. “And I worked on more men than woman so shut up!” John snapped back at his husband's insult then looked at his daughter. “Do you know what you need? Do you have stuff to take care of it now?”

“Yes, Madi gave me things and texted me what to get.” Darby blushed still not meeting John's eye. 

“Okay, good.” John nodded slipping on his shoes. 

“Will one of you text Madi telling her I told you or your gonna get a text from her in a minute and a half telling you I started.” Darby mumbled.

“I will.” Sherlock stood digging through the bookshelf behind him. “You need to drink a lot of water and get a hot pad it will help with the cramps.” The detective sighed as he pulled out a book and flipped it open, it was carved out and small chocolates lay inside. “Here these should help too, they have caffeine and help releases endorphins, and they're from Paris.” He said with a smile giving her a handful. 

“Thanks daddy.” She grinned hugging him then following John out the door.

~~~

“Oh boys your mails right here.” Mrs. Hudson hurried out of her flat as Sherlock and John come in off the street a few months later. Sherlock hurried up the stairs slamming his feet as he went. “Oh what's wrong with him?”

“The case was boring, he solved it before even walking fully into the room. He wants to sulk.” John sighed taking the mail from the landlady and hurrying to follow the man. Once in their flat John saw Sherlock curled on the sofa his back to the door. “Come on love, budge over.” John whispered trying to find a spot to sit next to his husband. When Sherlock didn't move the doctor lifted his head himself, sat, then rested the dark head in his lap. 

“Humph.” Sherlock grumbled but burrowed down into John's stomach. 

“I know, I'm sorry love.” John whispered kissing his ear letting his beard he had been growing the past few weeks rub the man's cheek, before looking over the mail that was still in his hand. He put the bills aside but opened the envelope addressed to him. “It's my high school reunion.” He gasped drawing Sherlock attention. 

“Really? When?” Sherlock asked looking up in interest, he took the card looking it over quickly. “Do you wanna go?”

“Yeah, I mean it would be fun to see all the rugby boys, show you off a bit.” John smiled running his hand over the messy curls. Sherlock thought for a moment then turned quickly to hide his face in John's jumper wrapping his arms around the man's waist. 

“Are you sure you want me to go? I won't embarrass you?” Sherlock's voice was muffled by the jumper.

“Of course Sherlock, how could I possibly be embarrassed of you? You're my husband and I want to show everyone that you're mine… and you can make fun of my old girlfriends.” John teased. “I wanna know all the horrible things they've done.” He paused for a moment pulling Sherlock's head up and looking into the man's eyes. “I love you Sherlock Watson-Holmes and I wanna show you off to the world because you are brilliant and I'm mad about you.” Sherlock blushed and hide his face in John's neck.

“Love you too.” He mumbled pressing butterfly kisses to his husband's neck.

“How about we make a get away out of it?” John asked getting a confused look back. “It's here in London but we could get a hotel room for the night after and just have the night. Darby's thirteen, she can handle herself and Mrs. Hudson is down stairs. I'll take you to dinner after then we can have the night to ourselves, just you and me.” John smiled down at his husband who was giving him small smile back. 

“Alright it sounds like fun.” Sherlock grinned wiggling so John would hold him tighter. The doctor grinned back happy to have gotten Sherlock out of his sulk.

~~~

Two week later Sherlock ran his hand over his hair again making sure it was in perfect place. He looked in the mirror once more, his plum shirt was tucked in perfectly, his belt lined up with the buttons, and jacket pulled equally on both sides. Taking one last deep breath he left his room. He was nervous for tonight, not for the hotel, he knew John would fuck him silly and he was excited for that, but he was nervous to meet John's old mates. John had told him of how much he loved high school, having friends, going to parties, getting in fights and being the rugby captain. Sherlock didn't want John's old friends judging him for who he married. But the doctor had said time and time again how excited he was to show Sherlock off, how proud he was to be wearing Sherlock's ring. 

“Uhh liquid?” Darby asked answered as John helped her study for her science test. 

“Yes liquid.” John laughed. “Darby you know this stuff stop second guessing yourself. “ John was in his nicest suit, the one Sherlock had gotten him when Darby was cleared of her cancer, his hair was combed back and his beard was trimmed nicely. Sherlock swallowed thickly, John looked quite dashing like this. John's beard was reddish and Sherlock loved it. He thought it made his husband much more professional and when he combed his hair back like this Sherlock could feel his knees gave out. And when John rubbed it against his inner thigh Sherlock moaned at the feel-. The detective shook his head pulling his mind out of that thought before things got too far. 

“I know I just don't wanna fail this.” Darby sighed letting her head fall to the table. 

“You'll do fine baby girl.” John smiled, he looked up to see Sherlock his smile widening. “You look gorgeous, darling.” John smiled faded to something filthy as he let his eyes running all over Sherlock's body. 

“You do look good dad.” Darby agreed taking the paper from John and looking it over again. 

“Darby you're going to do fine.” Sherlock took the paper from her. “If you keep this up you're going to wear yourself out.” 

“Fine.” She sighed watching as the two men gathered their things. “Can Eli come over?”

“Sure, if you want him to.” John smiled taking his wallet off the table.

“Can he spend the night?” She asked again. Even when the two children were different genders both sets of parents trusted them and had let them spend the night together since they had become best friends. 

“If he sleeps down here and you sleep upstairs.” Sherlock smiled. “No kissing.”

“Dad! He still doesn't know I fancy him!” Darby cried putting her mobile to her chest which she had pulled out to text the boy. 

“Darby you've fancied him for years, when are you going to tell him?” John asked.

“Never, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.” Darby sighed for the millionth time. “I don't wanna tell him then ruin our friendship, he's my best friend.” 

“Exactly, he's your best friend tell him.” Sherlock answered back for the millionth time.

“Whatever.” Darby rolled her eyes used to this conversation. 

“Alright we'll be back tomorrow afternoon, call if you need anything. Here's some money to get pizza or something else. Have Mrs. Hudson answer the door-”

“I know.”

“Only go here or Eli's and tell Mrs. Hudson where you are, alright?” John finished as Sherlock took their bag in hand. 

“Papa really I know, it's the same stuff as if you guys were on a case except for the money. I'll be fine, Eli got a new video game so we’ll probably just play that tomorrow until you guys get back.” Darby smiled reading her new text. 

“More like Eli will play and keep you from dying as you run in circles.” Sherlock laughed.

“Hey just because I suck at video games doesn't mean I can't at least live.” Darby huffed.

“Alright girl's calm down.” John sighed rolling his eyes. “Bye love you baby girl.” John smiled kissing her head. 

“Love you.” Sherlock took his turn before taking his husband's hand. 

“Love you too, have fun!” Darby called as they hurried down the stairs. “Come on Leo, let's go tell granny were going to get some soda.” 

-

John and Sherlock walked hand and hand into the hotel the reunion was being held. The two quickly found the room and John went to the table to get the card with his name and high school picture on it. 

“John Watson.” He smiled at the woman behind the table. 

“John?” She asked excitedly. “Wow everyone's been waiting for you, Mr. Popular.” 

“Uhh thanks.” The doctor nodded awkwardly quickly leaving and hurrying back to his husband. “Shit I don't remember anyone.”

“That's what the name cards are for John.” Sherlock smiled pinning the small card on John's jacket. “You'll be fine, just don't leave me alone.”

“Never will, love.” John smiled holding Sherlock's waist a little tighter as they walked into the bigger room. The detective easily sorted out the clumps of people talking, he leaned to tell John.

“The ‘popular’ girl's are on your far right, the old swim team next to them…” He worked his way to the left where the rugby team was.

“It's just like prom but some people are married and aren't trying to hook up.” John snorted looking around. He took Sherlock's hand and kissed the back of it. “Come on, let's go see my old mates.” 

Sherlock felt fear run through him at John's words, the rugby team was the people who made his life a living hell.

“Sherlock look at me.” John said softly. “If they say anything, I'll kill them and you know that. You don't need to be scared, we're not in high school and you have me now.” The doctor said softly holding tighter to his hand. 

“Okay.” Sherlock felt himself relax at John's words, he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. “I'm okay, let's go.” The doctor grinned widely pecking his cheek, his beard rubbing softly, before pulling him along. 

“Well haven't you all become a sorry lot.” John called once they were just outside the cycle of people. Heads turned quickly to see who was being so rude but gasped instead. 

“John!” Someone cheered, then suddenly the group was around John all talking over each other as their spouses were pushed aside, or more so Sherlock was pushed aside. Sherlock of course didn't mind that much as John was in the middle smiling and laughing and looking like he was having the time of his life. Slowly the group backed up and the people who had been left behind stepped into the circle.

“So how have you all been?” John asked stepping closer to Sherlock and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Good but I think we all wanna know the person you're being more than friendly with.” A balding man with black grey hair called. 

John's grin widened. “This is my husband Sherlock Holmes.” 

“Really? You're married, but a man?” The tallest of the group asked.

“Oh shut up Michael! Just because you go around fucking anything you see doesn't mean you have to hate the rest of us who settled down!” The balding man sighed annoyed, there was mumbles of agreement. 

“I don't hate you guys, I just think why not get something new every night.”

“And that's why you're gonna die of an STD.” John rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friend who was still the same.

“So you did become a doctor then Johnny?” A man with red hair asked, his name tag said Sam Hiken. 

“Yeah, went into the army too.” John smiled. 

“So what are you doing now then? Still a doctor?” Someone else asked.

“Yeah I work at a hospital but I also work with Sherlock.” John told grinning up at his husband. 

“And what do you do then?” The balding man asked. Before Sherlock could say anything Sam Hiken wife spoke up.

“Don't you know?” She asked looking around at the group. “He's the detective that's always in the paper.” 

“Oh why didn't I put that together!” A small man asked. “I always read your stories and your blog John.” Then they were all deep in conversation about The Work and Sherlock got to deduct a few of them for fun and everyone was laughing. 

“How long have you guys been together?” Rick asked John and Sherlock. 

“Together officially fifteen years.” Sherlock smiled.

“But we were practically a couple while we were flatmates, so longer than that.” John shook his head. “Damn that makes me feel old! I turn fifty this year!” 

“I already am fifty, shut up!” Mark, the short one, yelled shaking his head.

“Let's just get off the topic of age before all our backs start cracking.” The balding man, James, sighed. The night kept going on like this, laughing and having fun with Johns olds friends. 

“That was fun John.” Sherlock smiled, he and John were in the back of a cab going to dinner.

“It was love, I'm glad you liked it too.” John leaned over to Sherlock whispering in his ear. “How about we skip dinner and go straight to the hotel, yeah?” John ran his hand up Sherlock's thigh grinned against the shell of his ear. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Sherlock grinned turning his head to kiss his husband.

~~~

“It's not even that big of a deal!” The fourteen year old girl yelled at her father. 

“I don't care-” John started to yelled back but Darby cut him off. 

“Why are you even mad!” Darby finally screamed having had enough. She had come home from school asking if she could go to the football game on Friday, which John had agreed to, then a party after, which he had not. And now they were in this huge row that had been going on for close to twenty minutes now. “I didn't even do anything!”

“You're too young-”

“I'm fourteen years old! I'm not a fucking child!”

“Darby Rachel Watson-Holmes enough!” John yelled as firmly as he could. He stood with his shoulder drawn up and his fist balled. He didn't even remember what they were fighting about. He had already been upset when Darby got home because of work and now he was having the biggest fight with his daughter he ever had. 

“No!” She screamed. “You don't even know what the party is! It's a bloody fundraiser for the fucking school! It's on the same field, I won't even be going somewhere else! You just always jump to conclusions and don't care about anything else!” The fourteen year old felt tears stream down her cheeks, she was so sick of this fight, she didn't even wanna go anymore but she was so sick of papa not listening sometimes. 

“So what? I said you're not going and that's final!” John growled standing his ground. Darby was shaking with anger and hurt now, she pressed her lips together in fury. 

“I hate you.” She finally whispered looking John straight in the eye. “I hate you so much, I wish you never would have adopted me, I HATE YOU!” She screamed the last three words her face red and full of anger. The doctor felt his mouth fall open and his boy relax in surprise, his daughter's words cutting deep into his soul. The girl glared at him once more before hurrying up stairs slamming her door behind her. 

John stared for a moment before falling back onto the coffee table to sit, he was still so surprised. Not in all of Darby's fourteen years had she ever said she hated him. Not in a fight and not even in a joking manner. The doctor felt the comment deep in his soul digging at him until it physically pained him. John let his head fall into his hands, it had been a stupid fight, one that wasn't needed but started because he had been annoyed at work. This was his fault, he hadn't let Darby even finish telling what the party was before he blow up and started yelling. This was his fault. 

Darby slammed the door and stood in her room crying. Ugh she was being such a girl, but there was just some much anger and hurt inside her she didn't know what to do. The teen stood there trying to take deep breaths to calm herself but they just turned into sobs. She didn't even know why the fight started, she had been telling papa about the party, it really wasn't even a party, when he had just blow up. She hadn't meant to say she hated him, she didn't hate him not in the slightest. She was just so mad at him, and maybe she did hate him for that second because he took a really great day and turned into the worst for nothing. Darby looked around and she could feel the wall closing in on her, she quickly went to the window and stepped onto the fire escape taking deep breaths. 

Sherlock returned home about half an hour after Darby had gone upstairs. The detective came in really to grab John then go on a chase around London, but the doctor was still sitting on the coffee table his head in his hands. 

“John?” Sherlock asked softly deducted his husband. “What happened, what's wrong, what did she say?” Sherlock asked surprised as anger filled him to see his daughter had made his husband this upset. He started towards the stairs but John grabbed his wrist.

“Don't, it's not her fault, it's mine. It's all my fault.” John sighed shaking his head at the ground. 

“What happened?” Sherlock asked. 

“I can't even really remember. She asked to go to the game on Friday then some party after and I blow up. I don't even remember what was said until the very end. It's not even a party it's a fundraiser and I jumped to conclusions. She had every right to be mad.” John explained still looking at the ground. 

“What did she say John.” Sherlock demanded seeing there was more to the story then what the doctor was telling him.

“That she hates me, and that she wished we, more I, had never adopted her.” John covered his face, repeating the words making the wound hurt more. “I deserve it at that moment, I think if she wouldn't have said it we would have kept on yelling until she really did hate me... She didn't mean it, I could tell in the way her eyes changed right before she left that she didn't mean it, but it- it still hurt.” John mumbled looking at his hands in his lap. Sherlock could see how much it had hurt John. 

The detective moved to go up stairs but John's hand stopped him again. “Sherlock don't be mad at her, it isn't her fault. Yeah she shouldn't have said that but that was pretty much her only mistake, my mistakes started it and kept it going.” 

“I know John.” Sherlock quickly went into his daughter's room and through the window when he saw it open. Darby had her legs pulled close staring absently into the alley. Sherlock sat next to her not saying anything for a moment but just looking out quietly. 

“What happened?” He finally asked, looking over to his daughter whose eyes were still red. 

“Shit hit the fan.” She mumbled resting her chin on her folded forearms. 

“I can obviously see that.” 

“I asked to go the the game then a party after and papa flipped out.” Darby sighed. “Then I told papa I hate him and I wish he never would have adopted me.” Tears came to the girl's eyes again “I didn't mean it, I didn't. I was just so angry and no matter what I said he wouldn't listen.” The girl let out a cry hiding her face in her folded arms.

The detective pulled his daughter close, rubbing her back as she cried into his shirt. “Calm down baby doll, it's going to be okay.”

“No it's not, papa hates me now and he was so angry, daddy. I've never seen him so mad at me before.” Darby cried shaking her head. 

“Darby shh.” Sherlock whispered now seeing the fight had hurt her just as much as it had hurt John. “You know papa could never hate you, you know that. He had a horrible day at work and took it out on you. This isn't your fault, he wasn't mad at you but work, he doesn't hate you.” Sherlock said softly holding the girl close. With more soothing words from Sherlock, Darby started to calm and the father texted John telling him to come up. 

The doctor slowly climbed through the window to see his family huddled together. Sherlock watched John sit on Darby's other side as the girl cried into his chest softly. She didn't notice John for a few seconds but once she did she jumped for him, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could. 

“I'm so sorry papa! I didn't mean it, I didn't. I don't hate you, I'm so sorry I love you. Please don't be mad at me anymore, I don't even wanna go if it's gonna be a fight-”

“Darby shh.” John whispered pulling her so close she was practically in his lap. “It was my fault, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I did. You didn't do anything wrong.”

“But I did!”

“But I started it.” John soothed. “I'm sorry, I should have trusted you more then think you were going somewhere unsafe.”

“You're not mad at me anymore?” Darby asked warm tears falling onto John's jumper. 

“No, I was never really mad at you in the first place.” John kissed her head.

“I'm still sorry.”

“I am too.” John smiled softly lifting her chin to kiss firmly on her forehead. “I love you so much baby girl.”

“I love you too papa.” Darby sighed resting her head back on John's shoulder, it made the doctor feel like she was five years old again, sad and wanting comfort. Sherlock scooted closer to them putting an arm around John's neck. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Darby started giggling.

“I feel like I'm little again.” She laughed nuzzling closer to John. 

“It feels like your little again, other than my legs are going numb. You have a boney butt.” The doctor said dramatically, the fourteen year old wiggled her butt just to be mean. “Ouch!” John faked making Sherlock roll his eyes.

“All you need to be doing now baby doll, is telling stories of Prince Papa and Wizard Daddy.” Sherlock smiled pushing the hair out of the girl's face. 

“And for you to steal my fruit snacks.” Darby giggled. 

“And you telling me to grow a beard.” John smiled at the two he loved most. 

“I'm sad you shaved your beard, you looked good with it.” Darby sighed looking over John's bare cheeks. 

“Yeah but it was too itchy.” The doctor shrugged. They were silent again Sherlock leaning over to rest his head on John's other shoulder. The older man kissed both their heads. “I love you two so much.” 

“I feel the same about you both.” Sherlock hummed.

“I love you both too papa and daddy.” Darby smiled with a content sigh. The fathers smiled down at her as she closed her eyes taking in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter will be the start of the main story!!! 
> 
> Remember Alan he will come back much later! For those of you who have read my story Soul Bonding you know who Alan is, if not go read it or wait and see!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments!! I love to hear from you all! Love you all!!! :D


	4. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story begins!
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME UP I'VE BEEN DEATHLY ILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! This took me forever to get up because I have been DEATHLY ILL!! I have been in and out of the hospital and doctor with pneumonia, strep throat, and really bad infections in my nose and ears. 
> 
> The next chapter might be awhile to come too as I might be getting surgery in my sinuses in 2 weeks if the infections don't go away! If any of you have had sinuse surgery please tell me how it was so I'm prepared if I have to have it!
> 
> I'm so sorry again but I hope you like the chapter! Sorry for boo boos! Please tell me what you think!

The two man ran out of the house on the outskirts of London laughing. Sherlock quickly raised his arm to the lone cab that was passing them. He and John hurried into the backseat still giggling like school girls. 

“Did you really just tell that woman I was a striper, or was I just imagining?” John giggled taking his husband's hand. 

“It was quick thinking John. And if I hadn't told her her son called your ‘service’ as a prank she would have called the police.” Sherlock chuckled.

“She probably called them anyways!” John huffed a smiled wide on his lips, he took a deep breath calming the laughter becoming more serious. “So did you find what you needed?”

“Yeah, her daughter killed the woman's new love interest, Tim Hilbert, after he hit her and the woman.” Sherlock mumbled already texting Lestrade. 

“So that explains the first victim, what about the other two?”

“After seeing what it felt like to kill someone and the ‘power’ it gave her, the daughter went to the next victim, her ex girlfriend, then her real father who just got out of prison for drug dealing.” Sherlock said quickly as his finger flew over the keyboard of his mobile. “Her next victim will be the teacher she fell for from her school. Hopefully Lestrade gets there in time, he has about an hour before class ends.” Sherlock mumbled dropping his phone in his lap and squeezed John's hand. 

“You hope?” John chuckled. “Bloody hell Sherlock.” The doctor sighed shaking his head as he looked out the window. Sherlock glanced at his husband a smirk tugging at his lips before looking out his own window. Both men watched as the clouds slowly let down a soft drizzled before letting the rain pound the ground ruthlessly. The detective looked up and placing his hand on the roof of the cab to feel the rain hammer against the metal. 

“It will still be raining like this tomorrow, maybe snow.” Sherlock mumbled taking his hand away and looking back out at the January weather. 

“Alright Mr. Weatherman, if you say so.” John teased squeezing Sherlock's hand a little. The shorter man watched out his window as they started to leave the suburbs and came closer to central London. John watched houses started to fade into bigger buildings and a few more people were seen hurrying into houses as the freezing rain pounded down. He squinted as a figure walked slowly head down shielded from the rain by the hoodie. The dark figure was passed quickly by the cab but John turned his head still watching curiously. “Stop the cab!” 

“John?” Sherlock asked softly at John's sudden out burst, the cabbie slammed on the brakes coming to a stop a ways away from the figure. Before Sherlock could ask anymore John was out of the car running towards the person. 

“Darby?” John yelled through the rain running towards who he thought was his daughter. Big hazel eyes red rimmed from tears looked up, her blonde hair sopping wet as she shiver in the down pour. The doctor pumped his legs faster his shoes splashing in the puddle the street was under. “Darby, what are you doing?” He asked coming to a stop in front of her. 

“Papa.” The sixteen year old cried tears mixing with the rain on her face. 

“Baby girl what happened? Why are you walking in this rain? You're going to catch something!” He said taking off his coat wrapping it around her shaking shoulders. “Come on let's get back to the cab.” He put his arm around her leading her to where Sherlock was stepping out a questioning look on his face. 

“He was kissing someone else.” Darby mumbled leaning her head onto her father's shoulder. “He was kissing another girl when I came up to his house.” Darby cried. 

“Oh love.” John sighed tightening his arm around her and pulling her into cab Sherlock holding the door open for them. Once the car started moving again the two fathers helped their daughter out of her wet jacket and into Sherlock's mainly dry one. “What happened?” John asked rubbing her back as she leaned her wet head onto Sherlock chest. 

“I walked up to Alex’s house and he was kissing another girl right at the door!” The sixteen year old mumbled pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes. “Ugh I hate crying it's so pointless, it doesn't do anything to fix it.” 

“Tears can contain a natural painkiller, that's why you feel better after a good cry.” Sherlock mumbled kissing his daughter's head arms tight around her. 

“Why was I even dating him? He always was a jerk.” Darby mumbled. “For heaven's sake I was going over there to break up with him! Why does this hurt?”

“Because you just found out he was cheating on you while you were dating, of course it's gonna hurt.” John sighed. 

“Do you think he did it because I wouldn't sleep with him?” Darby asked glancing between them. 

“Maybe.” Sherlock answered.

“You still haven't told us why you wouldn't sleep with him.” John mumbled his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Because Sidney, she had me at sixteen, papa. I don't wanna get pregnant and have to give the baby away like she did me. I know there are ways to keep that from happening I just-... I don't wanna take a chance. I don't know maybe it's just that's a fear of mine is getting pregnant and having to give it up, but I don't wanna do that to my baby. My baby will be my baby but not a sixteen.” She sighed pulling Sherlock coat tighter around herself as she shivered. “And if I was gonna chance it, it would be with someone I trusted. Like how Sidney had Max after Kody left.”

“I'm proud of you for that baby doll.” John smiled kissing her head. Most father didn't wanna know their daughter's were having sex especially with someone like Alex, John had wanted to hit that boy more than once with the way he treated his daughter. 

“Thanks papa.” Darby mumbled leaning into him now. The family stayed quiet the rest of the way to the flat. As they hiked up the stairs Darby's phone kept going off. 

“Alex?” Sherlock asked watching the girl quickly read the messages.

“Yep.” She sighed tapping a few time then lifting the mobile to her ear. 

“Hello?” Came the smooth voice.

“Hey Myc I gotta a deal for you but first story time.” Darby quickly told her uncle about her day as John took the now wet coats off her shivering body. “Yeah so he cheated on me.”

“And what do you have in mind?” Mycroft asked a dark tone in his voice. 

“You scare the shit out of Alex with your ‘resources’, no physical damage other than maybe him making a mess in his pants, but something good. In trade you send over my real boyfriends so you and uncle Greg can go on a date and I'll babysit.” Darby smiled talking about her nine year old cousin. 

“I'm sure Oliver would love that, he will provide pizza and a movie like a proper ‘boyfriend’ would.” Mycroft chuckled. 

“Okay good, give me an hour to get prettied up in sweats and a t-shirt, I do have to look my best.” Darby teased laughing. “I do want a video of your side of the bargain by the way. Oh and I need something Disney for the movie.

“Expect no less. And it seems Walt Disney is a big hit with Oliver.” 

“Good tell Ollie to pick his top five and we'll choose from those. Gotta go Myc I'm freezing I need to get out of these wet clothes.” Darby teeth chattered.

“Alright I will see you in an hour or so, go get warm Darby.”

“Thanks Myc, love you.” With that Darby ended the called heading for a warm shower. A while later Darby came back into the sitting room to see Sherlock pacing the room, John watching him. “More to do with the case?” 

“Yes, the suspect wasn't at her boarding school.” John sighed, Sherlock kicked the doctors feet out of the way as he walked. 

“Where would she have gone?” Sherlock sighed now stomping around. 

“Who is it?” John handed Darby the picture of the girl. “Oh I know her, well I don't ‘know her’ know her. She works at the Starbucks in the mall, makes the best drinks.” Darby thought for a moment. “Is she the killer?”

“We think so.” Sherlock said looking at his daughter with piercing eyes. “What do you know?”

“Her boss is… well creepy. If he's making drinks or anything else people won't go, including me and Eli. I don't know he's just- he's got this feeling about him. He makes me feel like I'm back in one of my nightmares with Kody.” Darby shrugging her shoulders, her wet blonde hair leaving spots where it touched her hips. 

“Come alone John, I think we might know who are next victim is.” Sherlock shouted grabbing his coat. 

“We’ll be back later tonight.” John sighed following Sherlock out the door. Shaking her head the teen flopping onto the sofa pulling out her phone.

4:56 How'd the break up go? Are you crying like a 2 year old watching a chick flick while eating ice cream? EH

Darby let a small smile tug at her lips at the text from her best friend.

5:47 The notebook is just so heartbreaking :,( No I'm not bawling my eyes out! I was but that's only cause I found out he was cheating on me 

The girl laughed at how fast the reply was. 

5:47 HE WAS WHAT?????????!!!!!?????? EH

5:48 Snogging another girl at his front door when I walked up. 

5:49 Can I beat the shit outta him? EH

5:50 I would say yes but already called Myc

5:50 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE GETTING A VIDEO!!!! EH

5:50 Bibbity bobbity boo your wish is granted!!!

5:51 Fairy godmother I love you! <3 EH

5:51 Wanna go do something to get your mind off of it? EH

5:52 My real boyfriend's coming over, wanna come over here with us?

5:52 You sure? Ollie won't be mad? EH

5:53 No he loves hanging out with us, we're just watching a movie come over. He just got here 

Darby stood as she heard the downstairs burst open and footsteps slam up the stairs. A redhead little boy stepped into the flat then into her arms. She hugged him tight before leaning down to kiss over his face making him giggle.

“Darby stop!” Oliver giggled trying to turn his head. The teen grabbed his freckled cheeks and planted one last wet kiss on his forehead. “Darby!” 

“Sorry Ollie I just love ya too much!” She laughed looking up at Greg. “I thought you were working? My dads just left, dad thinks he found something.”

“Told Sally to handle it for a few hours while Myc and I go out.” Greg sighed smiling as he watched his son hang onto the teen girl. “Sorry to hear about Alex, hopper.” 

“It's alright, he wasn't that good a guy anyways.” She shrugged with a sad look before turning her attention to the brown eyed boy. “So what movies did you pick?” 

“Good ones! I brought some other than just Disney.” Oliver smiled hurrying to take the bag from his father. 

“I gotta go.” Greg smiled giving the two one last smile before leaving. 

“Is Eli coming over too?” The nine year old asked hopefully. Darby picked up her phone reading her best friends last text. 

“He's on his way, let's pick a movie while we wait.” By the time Eli and the pizza arrived Darby and Oliver had picked two movies. 

“My votes Wreck-it Ralph, pretty girl.” Eli casted his vote while carrying in the pizzas that just arrived. 

“Yes!” Darby cheered putting Toy Story back in the bag as Oliver let out a curse. “What did you just say?” Darby asked shocked to hear the boy swear.

“Nothing!” Oliver quickly squeaked covering his mouth. There was a beat of silence before the two teens starting laughing loudly. 

“Oll your fine, just don't let your dad's know we let you swear.” Eli giggled plopping on the sofa next to Darby. “I don't wanna be hunted down by Mycroft.” 

“Okay.” Oliver blushed sitting on Darby other side after putting the movie in, all fell quiet as the film began. 

-

Mycroft quietly crept up the stairs into his little brothers flat around midnight. He smiled at the scene before him; the three children were asleep together a blanket wrapped tightly around them, Leo, Darby's dog, was half on top of Oliver, the boy was leaning against Darby and the girl against Eli. The man snapped a photo like the typical loving father he was. 

“Darby, Oliver, Eli wake up.” Mycroft called softly shaking Darby's shoulder. The girl jumped awake, the movement waking the other two boys. 

“What time is it?” Darby asked sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Shit my neck.” Eli groaned putting a hand on his stiff muscles. 

“Just before midnight. Oliver gather your things.” Mycroft smiled helping his son find what he needed. 

“Thanks fo-” Oliver was cut off by a yawn. “For letting me come over Darb, see ya’.” The little boy smiled leaning his curly red head against his father's chest. 

“Yep, thanks for making me feel better, love you.” Darby smiled watching them leave before turning to her best friend. “You wanna stay the night?” She asked with a laugh as the boy dozed in and out. 

“Yeah…. I gotta… gotta text my mum.” Eli slurred.

“I got it, and I'm gonna say rugby was a killer today.” She moved so the boy could lay on down properly.

“When's it not?” He half laughed grabbing the pillow from the floor, he was used to spending the night on this couch as he was usually here or Darby was at his house. 

“True, at least tomorrow's Saturday.” The girl smiled watching the other teen. “Night E, come on Leo.” She turned towards the stairs pulling out her phone as she went. 

11:56 Hey mum, Eli's spending the night here

She sent to Eli's mother, who was like a mother to her, then a text to Sherlock.

11:57 Eli's here. Don't kill papa he's getting old ;) night!!

11:57 Okay, and your father isn't that old, he can still chase after criminals! Good night baby doll. SH

Darby smiled at the text still loving being called ‘baby doll’ like she had all her life. 

~~~

“Darby wake up, I'm hungry!” Eli yelled storming into her room and threw a pillow at her, it hit her in the head and the boy burst into laughter. 

“Really Eli!” She yelled. “You practically live here, you know where the damn food is!” With a huff she borrowed back down in her nest of blankets. Which meant she didn't see Eli walk over and flop down on top of her.

“Pretty girl, wake up! It's no fun to be down there alone.” 

“Papa's usually awake by now, you're not alone!” She huffed elbowing him as he squirmed on top of her. 

“They're not here.”

“Oh bloody bugger!” She huffed again. “Get off me!” The teen shoved him and he landed with a thud on the floor. “Get him Leo!” Darby yelled to her golden retriever who jumped down and immediately started licking Eli's face. 

“Gross! Leo no! Stop!” Darby laughed from the bed as she watched her dog attack the boy with dog kisses, mainly in his mouth. 

“At least you're getting your first kiss.” Darby laughed. “Leo down.”

“Really!” The teen yelled in disgust wiping his mouth. “And you were my first kiss when we were eleven.”

“Oh yeah, Robbie Lee was making fun of us for being ‘girlfriend and boyfriend’.” Darby giggled. 

“And to sick him out we turned to each other and kissed.” Eli giggled with her climbing back into the bed making Darby scoot over. “How are you this morning pretty girl?” The boy asked with a cheeky grin.

“Be better if you hadn't stormed in! It's Saturday don't you wanna sleep in?”

“Not on that sofa.” Eli sighed settling in beside the girl. Darby immediately snuggled closer to him resting her head on his chest, his hand going to her hair playing with the long blonde strands. They had always been closer physically than most ‘friends’ were. Darby smiled placing her hand on the rugby toned stomach, her chest heating as her crushed bloomed once again for her best friend. 

“Fine stay here.” She sighed closing her eyes at the feeling of being close to Eli. They were quiet for a while, Eli's hand absently moving, until the boy looked down at her. 

“Weren't you suppose to get a video from Mycroft about what he did to Sam?” Darby's eyes shot open and she sat up reaching over the other teen for her mobile on the nightstand. 

“Got it.” The teen flopped back down opening the video. The two teens watched as people barged into Sam's home and laughed when the boy screamed like a little girl and the front of his trousers became wet.

“Oh my gosh play it again!” Eli giggled holding his stomach. They watched again laughing harder. 

“What a baby they didn't even touch him!” Darby squealed. “Can I set his scream as my ringtone?” 

“Please do.” The boy grinned before sitting up and taking her hand. “Come on let's get up.”

“Ugh you ruin my life.” Darby sighed dramatically but stood after the boy anyways letting him hold her hand. 

-

“Bye Eli.” Darby waved a few hours later as Eli left the flat. 

“Bye pretty girl!” He yelled over his shoulder as the girl shut the street door. The teen wandered into Mrs. Hudson's flat not wanting to go finish her homework. 

“Oh hey love.” The landlady smiled when she saw the girl. 

“Hey granny.” Darby smiled plopping down on the overly soft sofa. “Whatcha makin’?” 

“My niece is having a baby so I'm trying to make a blanket.” She held up the yarn and needles that were a tangled mess. “But it's not going very well.” 

“Why don't you just look up a pattern online?”

“You know I can't work that thing. I'm not techno like you and your dad.” The old woman sighed setting the project down with a huff. 

“Gran you don't have to be ‘techno’ to work the Internet.” Darby laughed. “But I guess you're just better at baking and cleaning and sassiness than you are knitting.” 

“Yes I guess so.” Martha chuckled putting the yarn aside and picking up the knitting book. Darby pulled out her phone wondering where her father's were, she sent Sherlock a text asking just that. 

1:06 Just finishing paperwork. Home soon. SH

Darby smiled, it would be an after case crash day, meaning papa and dad would sleep a few hours then it was a quiet night probably dad and her playing their violins together. The smile faded as the doorbell buzzed. 

“I got it granny, it's probably a client anyways.” Darby stood going to the street door. A man stood on the other side, his suit and jacket were expensive and shoes polished everyday. His hair was light brown and cut to the newest style, wanting to look younger than he was. His eyes were a stunning green, and over all he was attractive. 

Until he opened his mouth.

“I'm here to see Sherlock Holmes.” He paused looking her up and down. “I do hope you are his assistant.” He breathed in a flirtatious way. 

“He's not here right now.” Darby said bluntly eyes narrowing. 

“I don't mind waiting.” He smiled, Darby rolled her eyes before stepping back. 

“Follow me.” She sighed climbing her way up the stairs. “You can sit here while you wait.” She saw that he was about to say something but cut him off. “Sit.” 

“Alright.” He slowly sat in the chair Darby had pulled out for him, and watched as she went to the coffee table and sat on the floor her back against the sofa to start on her homework again. “My, this is a… charming place.”

“It's a very nice place.” Darby sighed ignoring his judging gaze going around the flat, instead taking out her mobile.

1:23 Client, hurry

“That's what I meant.” The man smiled. 

1:24 Is it a good one, something exciting? SH

1:24 If you count wanker as exciting, yes. Please hurry!!

1:24 In the cab now, almost there. SH

“Of course it was.” Darby fake smiled before looking back at her essay outline. 

“So are you Sherlock's… friend?” The man asked crossing his legs. 

“What?” Darby asked confused. 

“Oh well I just heard he has a… ‘live in’ blonde?” He said easily. 

“What do you mean by ‘live in blonde’?” The teen questioned narrowing her eyes, she had a feeling she knew where this was going. 

“Oh please you know what I mean.” He laughed an air of ease around him.

“Do I?” She looked at him hard. “I don't think I understand.” 

“Okay.” He smirked like he knew something very pleasing. “Word passes down the grape vine that Sherlock Holmes has got himself a live in blonde call slut who he ‘plays’ with. I heard that he pays their pimp three times as much to make it so she stays in his flat. And now I see I didn't hear wrong.” His smile grow like he had just won the carnival prize. 

“And where exactly did you hear that?” Darby asked her cheeks red, she knew she looked older for her age but she didn't expect people to think she was her dad's whore. 

“All of us old uni mates keep up with each other. Your man Sherlock is the only one who doesn't, so we try to keep up on him.” His posh tone was so free of care Darby wanted to hit him in his too straight teeth. 

“Huh.” That's all Darby could say too disgusted to say anything else. 

“Now the real question is where do I get your boss's number? I want you or someone from your pack because it looks like your company has… good standards.” He licked his lips letting his eyes wander all over her. 

“Your a fucking creep.” Darby squeaked eyes round, she was so shocked by this man she didn't hear footsteps on the stairs. “Get the hell out!” 

“Darby? Everything okay?” John asked from the doorway.

“No! Mr. Uptown jackass here thinks I'm dad's slut!” Darby cried to her father eyes still wide. 

“What?” John asked turning towards the man. 

“‘Dad’?” The man asked eyes becoming just as wide as Darby's. 

“Get the hell out of my flat!” John yelled shoulders set and face hard. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Victor Trevor.” Sherlock said smoothly, the ice present in his voice, from behind John. The name clicked in John's head on his list of people to keep away from Sherlock, his shoulders tightened even more. The detective moved holding the door open even more. “Get out.” 

“Wait Sher, can we talk? You have a kid, what's that all about? Heaven knows you wouldn't touch a woman.” Victor said at ease once again. 

“Yes I have a daughter and you just called her horrible things. Bye bye.” Sherlock snarled glaring at the man who had broken his heart when he was in uni. 

“Oh come on it was all in good fun- Ngh!” Victor started with a laughed but John punched him is his perfect nose. 

“Yeah papa!” Darby clapped laughing as the soldier drug the man out of the flat and down the stairs. Sherlock and Darby ran to the window and watched as John pushed Victor out the front door onto his arse. “It's the best when he goes all protective!” Darby giggled watching John throw the man's expensive coat into a puddle. 

“It is quite thrilling.” Sherlock chuckled turning back to the door as the doctor stormed in red faced with anger. The detective immediately took him into his arms smiling. “Thank you, that was brilliant John!” 

“That arsehole! How dare he- I'm gonna- He's so lucky-” John steamed holding tight to Sherlock. “He came here looking for you and said horrible things to our daughter and I'm so angry.” 

“Well papa you might get to beat him up later, Mycs men are here.” Darby said from the window watching men in suits and dark sunglasses pull Victor back towards a van. Sherlock and John hurried over to stand next to her, one of the men looked up and nodded at them before climbing into the driver's seat and leaving. 

“Was that agent 325 or 127?” John asked watching the van turn the corner. 

“I don't know, they're all Mycroft's minions to me.” Sherlock sighed flopping down on the sofa in his thinking pose. 

“It was 127 he's the one who came and got me from class when dad got a concussion earlier this year.” Darby answered ignoring Sherlock. 

“Ahh that's where I know him from.” The doctor nodded taking Darby into his arms now. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” She sighed letting herself snuggle into John's arms. “He just kept talking like I was some sex toy.” Sherlock and John both growled at that, the detective stood and came to his family wrapping them in his long arms. 

“You are beautiful Darby and because of that people are going to think of you as a sexual object. Don't let that get to you, you deserve the world and someone who is going to treat you like a princess.” Said Sherlock brushing her hair out of her face. 

“Thanks dad.” Darby smiled resting her head against his chin. There was a pause as Sherlock looked between the girl and the doctor in his arms. 

“John.” Sherlock said slowly. “I think Darby's taller than you.”

“What?” John squawked looking up at his husband as Darby laughed. “No, no she can not be taller than me.” 

“Turn back to back and take off your shoes.” Sherlock instructed letting them go. Once the two were back to back Sherlock looked at the top of there heads carefully. “Half an inch, Darby is half an inch taller John.”

“No!”

“Yes! Ha-ha I knew I'd be taller than you papa!” Darby cheered jumping around to look at her father. “I knew it!” She giggled. 

“Oh hush you!” John grumbled crossing his arms. Sherlock smiled at him fondly before taking him into his arms. 

“It's fine John, you're still sexy.” Sherlock whispered. 

“Ew, keep your dirty talk to the bedroom please.” Darby cringed. 

“Oh you think that's dirty talk.” John grinned mischievously and leaned up to whisper in Sherlock's ear. 

“NO! No no no no no, Darby is out!” The girl ran up the stairs the fathers laughing after her. 

“I love you!” Sherlock smiled kissing his husband. 

“Mm love you too.” John smiled kissing the detective again. “I'm sorry that Jackass turned up here.” 

“Well I'm actually glad he did because I got the one thing I always want to see, Captain John.” Sherlock teased nipping lightly at John's lower lip. 

“Oh you like that?” John teased back his eyes darkening. “Well then soldier, you better hurry to your bunk before I decide you need a punishment.” He whispered in a dark voice. “Now move!” John said firmly letting go of Sherlock but not without rubbing his thigh against the growing bulge in the detectives trousers. 

“Yes, Captain!” Sherlock grinned turning and hurrying to their bedroom. John watched his arse as he went and heard Darby coming down the stairs. 

“I'm gonna go spend the night at Eli's, he doesn't have to go to his dad's and we're gonna have a Harry Potter marathon.” Darby smiled grabbing her things off the coffee table. 

“Okay.” John nodded hugging her kissing her head. “Let us know if you go anywhere else.” He reminded. 

“Always do. Love you, tell dad I love him too!” She yelled heading down the stairs book bag and pillow in hand. 

“Love you too baby doll.” John smiled. He stood there for a moment, taking in the happy moment. 

“John!” Sherlock whined sticking his head out of their bedroom door. “Come on!” The doctor could see his dog tags around the thin neck and camouflage pants one of his mates had given him as a gag gift around the slender hip. He looked at Sherlock white chest and legs thinking about the marks he would leave. “John now!” Sherlock yelled again getting impatient. 

“Is that an order?” John asked teasingly eyes still on the creamy thighs. 

“Yes, Captain.” The detective grinned watching John stalk forward. Once he was only a few steps away he reached a hand out placing it softly on the long face. 

“Such a fine beauty.” John smirked taking the last step and capturing Sherlock's lips pushing him back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY AGAIN! But this sickness has been killing me!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	5. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some short fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness people I'm so sorry! My life has been nuts and it has taken me forever to get anything up! Please forgive me and take this. 
> 
> Updates will be random my life is crazy a lot has happened the past few months.

*THUD* 

“Nice hit.” 

*THUD THUD CLUNK* 

“Damn it.” 

“Try throwing it harder.” Sherlock instructed to his daughter picking up another knife, sending it soaring towards the wall. It stuck into the wall the handle shaking with the impact. 

“So like this?” Darby asked, throwing her knife. It landed perfectly next to Sherlock's the blade completely in the wall. 

“Yes perfect.” The father smiled walking forward to collect the knife's again. 

“You were right this is a good way to get over my anger at Sam. That stupid ass hole.” Darby hissed pulling a few knifes out of the wall and picking them up off the floor. 

“I knew you would like it.” Sherlock laughed. He suggested the idea as Darby was still sad over finding out her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her last week. The two went back in between the fathers chairs and started throwing again, Sherlock hitting the yellow smiley face in the eye.

John quickly bounded up the stairs the shopping in his hands. He stopped, shoulders falling, as he come upon the landing seeing what his daughter and husband were doing. 

“Mrs. Hudson is going to kill you both.” He sighed glaring at the two. 

“John we own the flat, she's not our landlady anymore. We are actually her landlords.” Sherlock told sending another knife through the air. “Come here and throw one. We haven't used these since the Knife Cut Rabbit or whatever you called it on the blog.”

“The Butcher's Wife's Knife, Sherlock.” John sighed with a small smile tugging at his lips. “Alright hand me one.” He mumbled his hand running over Sherlock's arse as he past the man. 

“Hey I expect you to be the best since you were in the Army.” Darby teased handing John one of the expensive throwing knifes. 

“We didn't use knifes very much baby doll, so it's not gonna be very good.” John laughed throwing the knife, it hit the wall low and with the wrong end, before falling to the floor. Sherlock looked over at him cocking an eyebrow. “Oh hush you, I haven't done this in years.”

“I didn't say anything John.” Sherlock smiled mischievously. “But I'll make a bet, a snog if you can hit the smiley face where it's nose should be in, the next three tries?”

“If I don't make it?”

“Hmm… just a kiss.”

“Deal.” John said narrowing his eyes teasingly at his husband. Darby shook her head throwing her last knife before John started. The doctor took a deep breath relaxing his body before lifting the knife and letting it fly through the air.

The tip stuck into the wall under and to the right of his target. The next hit the smiley face, the blade sinking deeper. 

“Come on John.” Sherlock huffed, fake glaring at his husband. 

“Last one papa.” Darby smiled leaning against Sherlock, who wrapped his arm around her. 

“I know.” John sighed taking one last deep breath. He held his hand out before pulling back and throwing the knife. It sunk perfectly into wall right above the mouth and below the eyes. “Ha!! Did it!”

“Perfect John.” Sherlock grinned grabbing his face in both his large hands. He pulled the soldier close kissing him passionately. The teen smiled at her father's, happy they were still in love after so many years. 

“Thank you.” John smiled once they broke apart, his hands holding Sherlock close. 

“Of course.” Grinned the detective kissing John again. “Come on, let's see if you can do it again.” 

The family kept throwing knifes for the rest of the night even when Mrs. Hudson got made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again, hope you enjoyed. My life is crazy and updates will be at random. 
> 
> Sorry it's SO short hopefully an update will be soon. I just wanted to give y'all something.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on pinterest Lion_62 and tumblr lion-62!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!! I live off of praise!!


End file.
